Milo em: Um dia de Priscila
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Milo precisa conhecer um novo universo para executar um trabalho, para isso, passa por uma transformação completa na mão de seu cabeleireiro. O que Camus achará de seu novo visual? Presente de AA para Uotani do SSDreams. [YaoiUAHumor MiloXCamus]


**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao titio Kurumada.

**Nota da Autora:** _Está fic foi escrita como presente de amigo oculto para Uotane, é uma one-shot dentro do Universo de Milo em um dia de sorte, contém alguns spoilers desta fic mas a não leitura dessa não compromete a compreensão desta. Algumas cenas e situações foram inspiradas nos filmes: O que as mulheres gostam, Priscila a Rainha do Deserto, Será que ele é?. O Misty foi livremente inspirado em meu cabeleireiro, o Bell. No mais, o resto é meu (se é que sobrou algo!) Boa diversão._

_---------------------- X --------------------- X ------------------------ _

_**Milo em: Um dia de Priscila – A Rainha do Deserto**_

Um belo dia... mais um dia de escravidão, ou melhor, trabalho. Milo mais uma vez atravessa as ruas da cidade correndo sem ao menos se dar conta do sol, ou das pessoas, era sempre assim, dia após dia, entretanto não podia reclamar apesar de sempre o fazê-lo. Tinha sua própria agência de publicidade e, a cada dia que passava, o negócio crescia mais e, em breve, poderia realmente colher os frutos de tantos preciosos minutos perdidos com a pressa. Poderia dedicar mais tempo a sua própria vida, ao seu amor.

Entra no escritório já jogando a pasta sobre a pobre secretária e disparando uma torrente de perguntas antes mesmo de lembrar-se que precisava respirar. Sempre fazia isso pela manhã para depois decidir as prioridades. Pobre d. Minu, era uma incompetente, mas o aturava e isso já era um milagre.

Sr. Milo, chegou um e-mail com a aprovação da conta da Rainbow Fun.

Milo imediatamente estancou. Olhou pela primeira vez com atenção para a secretária. Aguardava esta conta com uma enorme ansiedade. Seria um grande desafio e uma grana realmente boa.

A senhorita tem certeza absoluta disso????

Já imprimi uma cópia do e-mail. Encontra-se sobre sua mesa.

Milo adentrou sua sala na velocidade da luz. Empurrou a papelada para o lado e pegou o precioso e-mail. Realmente, sua proposta foi aceita. O contrato assinado estaria sendo entregue ainda naquele dia por um mensageiro. Estava alcançando novos mercados. Alçando novos horizontes. Mas agora tinha um outro problema em mãos. Precisava conhecer seu público alvo. Como promover uma cadeia de boates voltada para o público gay masculino com shows de drag queens e go-go-boys? Apesar de ser casado com um homem, este universo era completamente alheio ao seu conhecimento. Um princípio de desespero com uma excitação brotaram em si, como uma explosão de fogos de artifício.

Camus era um homem refinado e bastante masculino, assim como ele próprio. Frequentavam teatros, cinemas, clubes, bons restaurantes. Tinham um círculo de amigos seletos, alguns gays, outros não, mas nenhum deles afeminados ou frequentadores de noitadas regadas a música, performance, bebidas. Apesar da profissão escolhida e da hiperatividade, sempre levara uma vida relativamente regrada. Em parte por conhecer e amar Camus desde sempre.

Durante algum tempo ficou pensando em inúmeras possibilidades, mas nada parecia bom o suficiente. Na realidade não tinha a menor idéia de como fazer esta peça publicitária. Girava o lápis entre os dedos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Pensa Milo!!!! Tem que sair alguma coisa dessa sua cabeça oca!!!!

Levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos em sua sala. Rememorou todos os seus conhecimentos, deveria ter alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Aldebaran, Bian, Camus – riu ao lembrar-se de Camus, ele realmente seria a pessoa menos indicada em todo o mundo para ajudá-lo – Daichi, Esmeralda, Fenrir, Geik, Hyoga, Ichi, Jabu, Lune, Misty... espera... Misty!!!! Isso!!!! Seu cabeleireiro!!!! Ele, ou melhor seria ela?, poderia ajudá-lo!!!!!

Pegou o telefone e ligou para sua secretária.

Dona Minu, desmarque todos os meus compromissos. Ligue para meu cabeleireiro e diga que o espero em minha casa em meia-hora. Se ele reclamar e disser que está ocupado, diga a ele que pago muito bem!

Mas senhor Milo...

Não pense, não pergunte, faça o que estou mandando!!!! Simplesmente cumpra as minhas ordens e seremos felizes!

Só mesmo Camus para ter pena de sua secretária, a mulher discutia demais, pensava demais e trabalhava de menos. Se ele estava dando uma ordem, era para ser cumprida. Dobrou o papel com o e-mail do cliente e colocou-o no bolso detrás da calça que vestia, saiu correndo de volta ao lar. Esperava que ao menos ela não se enrolasse no recado para Misty. Quanto antes ele chegasse, melhor.

Chegou em casa, o silêncio no interior o enervava. Pensou em ligar a televisão para assistir os novos comerciais. Quase nunca tinha tempo de fazer isso e era extremamente necessário para sua profissão, mas estava tão excitado com o novo contrato que não estava com paciência para ficar vendo comerciais. Ligou o som, um relaxante CD de música clássica – mais um dos hábitos adquiridos nos anos de convivência com Camus. Jogou-se em seu novo tapete fofinho que substituíra o antigo destruído pela obra do vizinho ridículo.

Fechou os olhos e foi relaxando, embalado pelos acordes suaves. Aos poucos a excitação inicial pelo novo contrato foi sendo substituída por uma vontade ferrenha de vitória, uma força motriz que sempre o impulsionava perante novos desafios. Estava completamente desligado do mundo, com as idéias voando longe quando foi subitamente despertado pelo som estridente da campainha. Se não estivesse no chão teria caído tamanho o susto tomado.

Levantou-se calmamente tentando acalmar as batidas do próprio coração e foi abrir a porta. Do outro lado estava Misty, seu cabeleireiro, completamente esbaforido...

BIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qual foi o terrível desastre que me fez sair correndo para atendê-lo????? Pontas quebradas???? Tintura manchada????? Frizzzz????

Não... Quer dizer quase... Preciso de seus serviços profissionais...

Não estou entendendo nada... Me dê um copo de água fresca, pois gelada faz mal para a pele e para as cordas vocais e me conte tudinhoooooo...

Milo entrega o copo de água a Misty e senta-se novamente em seu tapete fofinho, tira o e-mail do bolso e mostra ao amigo.

NÃOOOO!!!! NÃOOOOOO É POSSÍVEL!!!!!! VOCÊ VAI FAZER A CAMPANHA DA RAINBOW FUN?!?!?!?!?!?! BIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ISSO É O MUSTTTTT!!!!!!!!! Estou emocionada! Sem palavras! Você vai arrumar convites para mim, não vai fofa????? Dou uma unha de cerâmica por um convite desses!!!!

Não precisa tanto. Se me ajudar terá todos os convites que quiser, nem que eu tenha que pagar por eles.

Mas como eu posso ajudá-lo? - Misty começa a enrolar a ponta dos longos e platinados cabelos no dedinho sem entender exatamente onde Milo queria chegar com aquela história toda.

Ora! Nunca pensei que fosse burra!!!! Desde quando entendo de bibas como você e suas amiguinhas? Não conheço os seus interesses, o que seria importante destacar para promover as novas filiais da Rainbow... enfim... como é um show de Drag Queens????

Milo, decididamente você é a bicha mais hétero e sem graça que eu conheço tirando o seu marido.

Vou tomar isso como um elogio...

Em primeiro lugar, você é lindo... mas olhe esses cabelos maltratados por elásticos velhos, essas unhas de peão de obra, esses braços e pernas cheios de pêlos parecendo um macaco das cavernas, esse perfume másculo misturado a cheiro de suor...

Eu estava correndo, oras...

Eu sei... eu sei... mas nada disso combina com o público alvo... Se quer nos conhecer é preciso mudar...

Mas não quero mudar...

Nem por um dia???? Então esquece... Tenho mais o que fazer, clientes interessantes e fashion para atender... Você é troglodita demais! Não sei como pode ter um homem ma-ra-vi-lho-so daqueles... Decididamente os Deuses não dão asas a cobras...

Está certo! Você venceu! Estou em suas mãos... Só por hoje!

Posso fazer tudo que quiser com você?????

Tudinho!

Vamos para minha casa! Lá tenho todo o material necessário para você ficar simplesmente deslumbrante! Glamourosa! Purpurinada!

Milo colocou as mãos na cabeça. Onde estava amarrando seu ferrãozinho de estimação? Será que Misty o transformaria em "Misty – a revanche final"? Por todos os deuses, se seu casamento resistisse a mais esse dia, nada no universo seria capaz de separá-lo de Camus. O que não fazia por trabalho? Resolveu por deixar um bilhete explicando em poucas linhas o que estava a acontecer. Camus poderia ter um treco quando o visse e não estava disposto a parar novamente no hospital.

_Camus, amor meu,_

_Fui para casa de Misty. Devido a uma situação profissional preciso fazer algumas modificações em meu visual e ir para a noitada conhecer um mundo que não é o nosso. Não fique preocupado ou se assuste, é apenas trabalho. Quando chegar em casa te explico tudo com calma._

_Amo-te muito._

_Milo._

Vamos Milucho, já sei o que farei com você!!!!!!!!!

Você está me deixando cada vez com mais medo.

Misty não deu tempo a Milo de continuar com medos e reclamações. Arrastou-o pela mão corredor afora e o enfiou no Misty-Móvel – um fusca conversível cor de rosa com bancos de zebrinha.

Eu não estou andando em um carro desses! Isso é um pesadelo terrível. Eu vou acordar na minha cama, com uma lata de cerveja do lado, assistindo o jogo do Sanctury Bulls X Atlantic Dolphins.

Este carro é a inveja de todas as bibas, querido! Ele é tudo de lindo, de fashion!

Vocês têm um gosto um tanto quanto deturpado. Alguém já disse isso?

Centenas de pessoas. Mas é esse gosto maravilhoso e perfeito que você vai ter que atender.

Milo cruzou os braços amuado, sentado naquele "sonho arco-íris" que deslizava sobre as ruas da cidade. Não demoraram muito para chegar ao loft de Misty. Não pôde deixar de admirar a combinação de cores e detalhes, se perguntando como alguém conseguia colocar tantas coisas em um espaço tão pequeno e mesmo assim tudo parecer impecavelmente arrumado. Era uma perfeita combinação de salão de beleza com quarto de motel de estrada. Parecia saído diretamente de um filme de Kubrik. Se sentiu mergulhado instantaneamente no caleidoscópio de cores e formas dos anos 70.

Antes mesmo que se sente, te quero de sunguinha, preciso avaliar o material.

Ei!!!! Isso é assédio sexual!!!!!

Deixa de frescura que a fresca aqui sou eu, meu bem! Trate logo de tirar está fantasia de macho!

Milo olhou para si mesmo em frente ao espelho. Usava uma calça jeans normal de corte reto, camisa de gola pólo azul celeste e sapatos de couro pretos. Perfeitamente normal para um dia de trabalho. Não via nada de errado em seu visual. Começou a despir-se sem muito constrangimento ficando apenas de cueca. Misty andava de um lado para o outro observando o material e pensando o que combinaria mais com Milo. Soltou os cabelos que estavam presos em um rabo baixo, sacudindo as mechas louras. Já estava começando a entrar no espírito da brincadeira. Quem sabe no final das contas não fosse divertido?

Coitados... pobrezinhos... clamam por liberdade! Mas eu, Misty, o herói libertário estou aqui!

Milo caiu na gargalhada. Como dizia o velho ditado, se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles. Antes mesmo que notasse o som é ligado e a voz inconfundível de Glória Gaynor toma todo o ambiente. Milo começa a dançar enquanto Misty continua a andar, falar sozinho, remexer armários e gavetas.

Misty, tem algo para beber? Relaxar?

Estava demorando... - Misty abriu o frigobar e tirou uma garrafinha de uma espécie de vinho leve e frutado colorido, entregando a Milo.

Não vou nem perguntar o que é. - Milo abriu a garrafa e deu uma golada. - Delicioso.

- Sabia que iria gostar. Mas que tal começar a treinar e beber em uma taça, como se deve? - Misty entrega a Milo uma taça de cristal finíssimo. Milo despeja a bebida na taça e dá um novo gole. Teve que admitir para si mesmo que a bebida ficara mais atraente e saborosa.

Milo via peças e peças voando das gavetas, cosméticos de todos os tipos e cores e se perguntava qual era a finalidade de cada pote, pente, escova, tesoura que saiam dos mais diversos compartimentos secretos de Misty. Não tencionava na realidade aprender minunciosamente sobre tudo aquilo, mas precisava ao menos saber da existência e da lógica de tantas coisas.

Misty explicava vagamente. Para ele tudo era muito óbvio. Tipo de pele, tipo de cabelo, tonalidade, textura. Para cada pedacinho ínfimio do corpo, um tipo de creme específico. Escolheu alguns olhando para Milo, ora tocando, ora cheirando, ora apenas olhando.

Com esse porte todo o cor de rosa não vai ficar bem em você, o preto é muito dark... hummm... já sei!!!! Dourado!!!! Vai combinar com os cabelos... Umas luzes platinadas, repicamos a franja, fazemos uma massagem para restaurar estas pontas horrendas... Depilamos estes braços e estas pernas para acabar com o tipinho macaco... Vai ficar linda!!!! Não podemos esquecer das unhas!!! Que cor prefere?

Algo discreto.

Discreto!!! Nem pensar!!!! Vou acompanhar o azul de seus olhos com as pontas douradas de seus cabelos. Vai ficar deslumbrante!!! Agora mãos a obra... Vamos começar pela depilação pois vai ficar meio vermelho, enquanto sua pele volta ao normal eu faço seus cabelos e suas unhas. Pode ir se deitando! - Misty aponta a cama para qual Milo se dirige como se estivesse a caminho do cadafalso.

Momentos depois as únicas coisas que podiam ser ouvidas eram as imprecações e maldições de Milo a cada momento. Cada vez que Misty puxava a cera quente da pele de Milo uma torrente de palavras de baixo calão podia ser ouvida por toda a vizinhança, quiçá por todo quarteirão. Milo não acreditava que alguém poderia se submeter a esse tipo de coisa de livre e espontânea vontade. Mulheres e bichas deviam ser masoquistas em último nível, precisavam de terapia coletiva. Deveria existir uma maneira menos dolorosa de se alcançar a beleza!

- Querido! Está pensando que a beleza não tem custos????? Mesmo nascendo com este rostinho lindo que os Deuses me deram eu preciso me cuidar!!!!!

Finda a sessão tortura tomou um banho, sentindo cada centímetro de sua pele doer, arder, incomodar de maneira indescritível, mas precisava acreditar que aquela sensação passaria em poucos instantes. Sentou-se na cadeira indicada por Misty sentindo um arrepio na pele agora totalmente exposta. Que saudade de seus lindos pêlos. Não teve muito tempo para se lamentar. Logo se viu novamente de cuecas, sentando em uma cadeira, cercado pelo furacão gay chamado Misty.

O próximo passo foram suas unhas. Nunca se preocupara antes em arrumá-las, e estava pagando por isso agora. Suas cutículas pareciam feitas de pedra e pôde, por experiência, descobrir a finalidade de mais alguns dos misteriosos potes de Misty. Ele levara mais tempo que o necessário normalmente, mas, findo o serviço, teve que tirar o chapéu: suas mãos realmente estavam mais belas e macias, tirando a cor horrenda do esmalte, azul celeste citilante com pontas douradas, gostara de verdade do resultado e já começara a rever alguns de seus conceitos tão arraigados desde a juventude, mas tinha a certeza de que seria a primeira e última vez que usaria unhas de cerâmica.

Seus cabelos foram pintados, cortados, escovados, seu rosto maquiado. Os cuidados com o cabelo já faziam parte de sua rotina, não era a toa que Misty era seu cabeleireiro particular. Mas nunca em sua vida usara algo no rosto diferente de protetor solar. Base, delineador, sombra, batom, kajal, lápis, pó, blush... tudo isso era desconhecido de seu vocabulário. Via Misty experimentando cores, texturas, olhava e revirava seu rosto como um pintor admira uma tela em branco. Propositalmente fora colocado de costas para o enorme espelho que tomava toda uma parede do loft. Estava curioso para ver o resultado, mas como um artista em pleno momento criativo, Misty o proibia terminantemente de se mover ou dar qualquer opinião. Restava a Milo, confiar e esperar.

Horas depois é colocado defronte ao espelho.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quem é esse?????????????

Você! Milo! Você está linda! Maravilhosa! Deslumbrante! Vai arrasar corações.

Socorro!!!! Se Camus me ver agora???? Não quero nem pensar em uma possibilidade dessa!

Entretanto, quando algo tem que ser desastroso, logicamente o desastre tem que ser completo e irremediável. Mal Milo acaba de falar a campainha do apartamento de Misty toca. Milo se enrola no roupão salmão que encontrara pendurado, morrendo de vergonha de quem quer que fosse que estivesse chegando. Fechou os olhos com medo de olhar a pessoa que entrara. Até ouvir a voz de Misty.

Camus!!! Que prazer!!! É lógico que Milo está aqui. Venha vê-lo.

NÃOOOOOO!!!!! CAMUS!!!!! AFASTE-SE DE MIM!!!!!! ELE ME TRANSFORMOU EM UMA MONSTRA!!!!!!!

Camus adentra cada vez mais curioso e quando vê Milo enroscado naquele robe salmão começa a gargalhar descontroladamente. Junto com o bilhete deixado por Milo ele tinha visto o e-mail com o fechamento do contrato da Rainbow Fun e imaginara o que Milo estaria a fazer, mas vê-lo ali, maquiado, unhas coloridas, os cabelos esvoaçantes e as pernas lisas enrolado em uma peça de seda de gosto no mínimo duvidoso era simplesmente hilário. Agradecia a ele por ter deixado o bilhete ou realmente teria um treco, um troço ou sabe-se lá o quê.

Milô... entendo o que faz, mas você está...

Estou Horrível? Deprimente? Degradante?

Não... Patético, Engraçado... Linda!!!!!

Até você Camus!!!!! Vai ficar de complô com essazinha aí?

Não... vou te acompanhar para ter a certeza absoluta que voltará inteiro para casa.

Camyu... você também passará por um tratamentozinho vip da glamourosa aqui?

Ficou louco???? Claro que não! Só vou acompanhar meu marido, ou seria esposa? Não dizem os padres católicos que é na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença? Então? Acha que deixarei que ele vá sozinho?

Sabia que não me deixaria ir para a tortura sozinho.

E alguém falou em tortura? Isso está a mostrar-se deveras divertido, isso sim!

Camus! Preciso saber que tipo de drogas te deram naquele hospital quando teve o troço! Alguma coisa em sua personalidade ficou completamente desvirtuada.

Milô! Se é inevitável, relaxe e aproveite.

A escolha da produção foi outro detalhe a parte. Quase todo o armário de Misty foi colocado abaixo. Os três opinavam, discutiam, divergiam...

Eu não saio daqui vestido assim nem que disso dependesse toda a minha vida!!!! - Milo estava trajando uma calça pantalona esvoaçante rosa bebê e uma blusa branca com uma faixa amarrada na cintura e sapatos plataforma.

Tenho que concordar que não combinou com você...

Camus somente ria. Já estava sem fôlego e com o rosto vermelho. Desistira de tentar opinar depois que fora a favor de uma blusa verde alface com gola Luiz XIV enfeitada de lantejoulas. Mais peças são tiradas do armário, mais outra rodada de brigas e um novo modelito escolhido. Uma camiseta dourada justíssima, calça de couro crú, sapatos de salto alto e uma echarpe no pescoço.

Perfait! - Misty estalou o dedo, apreciando a produção.

Bom... eu prefiro o MEU Milo, mas, dentro da proposta desta empreitada, acho que ficou bom. - Camus observava coçando o queixo o resultado final da produção. Milo transformara-se em outra pessoa. Poderia ser facilmente confundido com uma mulher, principalmente depois que fora colocado enchimento no lugar do que deveria ser seios. Gostava do Milo másculo com quem se "casara", mas se ele fosse uma mulher, Misty acabara de provar que ele seria uma mulher lindíssima. Sentiu ciúmes de Milo como nunca sentira antes, mas omitira qualquer tipo de comentário a respeito desse sentimento que acabara de descobrir.

Minha opinião conta?

NÃO!!!! - O coro de Misty e Camus ecoou pela sala. Milo suspirou desanimado. Seu marido e seu cabeleireiro juntos formaram um exército invencível.

Sorria Biba! Está com cara de bolsa falsificada em liquidação de esquina!

Milo não pôde deixar de rir mediante a comparação. Aos poucos começava a compreender a lógica daqueles seres tão diferentes e tão especiais. Colocou um sorriso no rosto e começou a assoviar YMCA. Camus olhava tudo com um misto de orgulho e receio, principalmente depois do recém descoberto ciúme. Orgulho pelo profissionalismo de seu namorado, capaz de tamanha transformação para fazer um bom trabalho e receio dele gostar em demasia desse novo eu que acabara de brotar pelas mãos do cabeleireiro tresloucado, decididamente não gostaria que ele resolvesse adotar esse tipo de visual, mas sabia que no fundo, se essa fosse a decisão dele não seria capaz de abandoná-lo.

Saíram da casa de Misty e decidiram todos ir no Misty-Móvel. Camus deixara seu sisudo, clássico e útil carro estacionado em frente a casa de Misty que estava carregado de sacolas. Segundo ele, um kit básico de sobrevivência.

Chegaram finalmente a boate. Era a matriz da Rainbow Fun, o cliente de Milo. Os frequentadores que se amontoavam na porta não conseguiam tirar os olhos daqueles três "homens" lindos que saltaram do fusca cor de rosa. Milo agarrou no pescoço de Camus de maneira possessiva. Se alguma daquelas bibas se aproximasse de seu homem ia acabar com aqueles penteados com suas próprias unhas. De repente Milo estancou! O que estava pensando?!?!?!?! Se alguém se aproximasse de Camus ele partia era para a porrada mesmo.

A fila estava imensa. Milo olhava para todos os lados sem saber exatamente o quê procurava. Eram pessoas de todas as cores, tamanhos e estilos. As conversas eram as mais diversas possíveis mas não ouvia nada daquilo a que estava acostumado como mercado da bolsa de valores, tabela do campeonato de futebol, obras e mais obras... Desfiles de moda, lançamentos cosméticos, fofocas televisivas, novos points da moda, e principalmente HOMENS... Todos ali, ou seriam todas, invariavelmente acabavam falando de homens belos, fortes, másculos como o próprio Camus a seu lado.

Interessante essa inversão de valores, todos eram homens, vestiam-se e portavam-se como mulheres e falavam de homens!!!!! Sua mente fértil começava a rodar e rodar e rodar novamente. Cada vez que isso acontecia, um desastre se anunciava.

Eureka!!!!!

Eureka não! Milo!!!! Por todos os deuses!!!! Foque!!!! Foque!!!!!

Tarde demais! Antes mesmo que Camus conseguisse chamar a atenção de Milo ele tropeça nos saltos altos e despenca como uma jaca podre no chão. Os enchimentos que Misty usou no sutiã saem do lugar e Milucho fica com três seios e um salto quebrado. Um desastre total para o novo eu que ele acabara por incorporar.

Camus e Misty ajudaram Milo a levantar chorando... de tanto rir.

Milo, se você dependesse disso para ganhar a vida...

Me levem para casa! Agora!!!!

E perder esta noite???? Nunquinha!!!!!!!!!

Você já arrasou meus pêlos, meu cabelo, minhas roupas, minha dignidade, o que falta?

Agora que você já perdeu tudo falta divertir-se! E não perdeu ainda a sua dignidade!

Claro que perdi! Olhe os meus saltos? Olhe meu cabelo? E minha roupa! Tudo um terrível tsunami! Eu não sirvo para vestir-me assim. Como vou entrar agora, no meio de todas elas nesse estado deplorável????

Milô! Não acha que está entrando demais no personagem?

Estou?

Enquanto Camus ria e tentava consolar um desolado Milo, Misty tirava do carro um par de sapatos novinho em folha, imaginava que isso poderia acontecer e trouxe um estoque.

Milo, sua dignidade! - estendendo os sapatos e arrumando o enchimento. - Prontinho! Priscila está pronta novamente!

Priscila NÃO!!!!!! Tudo menos isso!!!!!!!

Meninas, alguém tem que ser prático aqui. Como vamos entrar?

Deixe-me ver se o gerente que fez contato com a agência está aqui... - Milo se encaminha para a porta tentando desviar-se da turba de pessoas que ali se encontrava, se equilibrar sobre os novos saltos, muitas novas informações para pouco tempo, parecia um pato recém-nascido andando.

Misty, tem certeza que isso dará certo?

Claro que não dará certo, Camus, mas aproveite a diversão.

Interessante... Vamos. Parece que ele conseguiu alguma coisa. - Milo desenrolara a echarpe do pescoço e a abanava tentando chamar atenção.

Camus e Misty se infiltraram por entre as pessoas, Camus sentiu-se apertado e apalpado em partes deveras particulares. Se Milo visse... decidiu ignorar o assédio. Não conseguiriam arrancar nenhum pedaço... Após finalmente alcançar Milo já não tinha tanta certeza da impossibilidade de ter pedaços arrancados. Mais alguns beliscões e apalpadas e entraram.

O ambiente dentro da boate não era muito diferente do ambiente fora, excetuando-se o fato da densidade demográfica cor-de-rosa ser consideravelmente maior. Camus procurava desesperadamente um lugar para esconder-se mas para todos os lados que sua vista alcançava só via gente e mais gente, lantejoulas, brilhos, purpurina, drinques coloridos exóticos, luzes brilhantes e muito ataque histérico.

Após muito escrutinar todo o lugar Camus achou uma mesa escondida embaixo da escada que ainda estava vazia. Sentou-se acompanhado por Milo. Instantes depois Misty chega com três copos coloridos nas mãos.

Acho que não vou perguntar o que tem ai dentro...

Prove apenas. Deleite o paladar e o olhar... Aproveite Camus!

Camus resolveu fechar os olhos e provar. Não é que era gostoso? Bebeu mais um longo gole.

Calma!!!! Vai devagar!!! É bom, eu sei, mas sobe rápido para a cabeça...

Eu não fico bêbado! - tomando todo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez.

Misty logo entregou seu próprio drink a Camus, que mais uma vez bebeu rapidamente. Essa noite seria mais divertida do que imaginara a princípio. A presença de Camus estava dando um toque a mais.

Milo observou toda a cena com um único pensamento: "Não estou com um bom pressentimento!" Olhou para o relógio. Faltavam cinco minutos para a meia-noite. Disseram a ele que era neste horário que a pista de dança seria inaugurada. Mal acabou de pensar e todas as luzes se acenderam, diversos go-go boys descem do teto amarrados em tiras vermelhas de tecido ao som de It's rainning men.

Humity is rising-Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
'Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men

Refrão:  
It's raining men!Aleluia!  
It's raining men!Amem!

I'm gonna go out to run and let my self get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's raining men!Aleluia!  
It's raining men!Every specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless mother nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taughevery angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy

I feel stormy weather  
Moving in about to begin  
Hear the tunder  
Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed

Misty quase teve um troço, um treco, um piripaque... pulava, gritava, cantava, dançava. Milo não resistiu ao clima levantando-se e deixando o corpo bailar ao som contagiante da música. De olhos fechados sentia-se leve, livre. Começava aos poucos a entender a lógica de tudo aquilo. A catarse da música, do exagero, do mundo surreal e colorido criado por pessoas que andavam na contramão da sociedade estabelecida. De repente, entre um rodopio e outro olhou para a mesa e não viu Camus.

CADÊ O CAMUS?????

Misty apenas apontou para o centro da pista de dança onde Camus dançava, já com três botões da camisa abertos, rodeado pelos go-go-boys e outros frequentadores da boate. Ele parecia muito à vontade alheio ao assédio de que era alvo. Apenas se divertia, mas aos olhos ciumentos de Milo era como se estivesse se agarrando despudoradamente com todos aqueles espécimes nem tão masculinos assim.

Milo tropeçou novamente nas próprias pernas, desta vez não se estatelando no chão por obra e graça de uma pilastra salvadora. Coçou os olhos e novamente mirou a pista. Não acreditava no que via. Só podia ser algum tipo de alucinação coletiva. Camus nunca faria aquilo, ou faria?

Eu avisei que o drink subia rapidamente à cabeça.

Eu preciso tirá-lo de lá, Misty!

Ele está se divertindo, Milo. Deixe-o. Não confia no seu taco?

Claro que confio no meu taco, não confio é neles! - apontando para todos que rodeavam Camus. - Essa palhaçada vai acabar é agora!

Milo!!! Páre!!!!

Me largue Misty!

Neste ponto, já chamaram a atenção de algumas pessoas mais próximas, mas Milo não se importava com mais nada, não via mais ninguém. Era como um touro que tivera um pano vermelho freneticamente abanado a sua frente.

Milo saiu pisando duro. Os sapatos não ajudavam. Alguns passos adiante desistiu de tentar equilibrar-se sobre eles tirando-os e os carregando nas mãos. Chegou no meio da rodinha, apoiando as mãos na cintura...

CAMUS PHILIPPE LENOIR VAMOS PARA CASA AGORINHA!!!!

Camus parou no exato instante que ouviu a voz de Milo que foi recebido por uma saraivada de vaias.

E VOCÊS SUAS BIBAS MAL AMADAS, ESTÃO OLHANDO O QUÊ? O BOFE AÍ TEM DONO!!!!!

Sua histérica desvairada, está pensando que vai chegando aqui, gritando e levando o bofe embora? Está muitíssimo enganada!!!!!

Milo não conversou. Arremessou o sapato certeiramente na testa da engraçadinha que falou que ele não levaria Camus! Foi como se tivesse jogado uma fagulha em um palheiro seco. O agredido em questão partiu para cima dele com as garras, ou melhor unhas, a mostra pronto para arruinar o belo rosto de Milo. Não teve conversa. Milo socou a cara do sujeito que caiu desacordado no chão.

A confusão estava armada. Gritos, sapatos, bolsas, plumas e paetês voavam para todos os lados, ninguém mais sabia em quem batia, porque batia ou apanhava. Camus foi afastando-se sorrateiramente do centro da confusão puxando Milo pelos cabelos. Depois do primeiro nocaute este perdera a conta de quantos socos acertou, de quantos levou. Pela primeira vez em sua vida levara puxões de cabelo e acertara os dedos nos olhos de alguém. Descobrira de unhas postiças podiam ser quase letais.

Me largue seu safado, exibido!!! Esta confusão é por sua causa!!! Mas eu quero arrebentar aquelas... aquelas... aberrações!!!!

Milo!!! Acalme-se!!!! Vai perder seu contrato!

Quero mais que o contrato, que os saltos altos, que lugares como esse e pessoas como essas se fodam!!!!

Nunca esperei ouvir palavras tão preconceituosas vindas logo de sua boca.

Milo se dá conta da asneira que acabara de falar. Cala-se subitamente não mais resistindo à condução de Camus. Não podia julgar pessoas a partir de um ou dois mal-educados que não sabiam respeitar a propriedade alheia. Ele mesmo perdera completamente o controle da situação e de si mesmo.

Seguranças experientes entraram na pista e rapidamente a confusão fora desfeita. A música voltara a tocar alta, todos dançavam despreocupadamente como se nada houvesse acontecido. Encontraram Misty com uma pedra de gelo sobre o olho conversando animadamente com o solicito barman que o ajudara. Apenas deram um pequeno aviso ao amigo de que estavam indo embora.

Foram de táxi até a casa de Misty, onde Camus deixara o carro e de lá voltaram para casa.

Milo estava cabisbaixo, arrependido em parte do papelão que fizera, mas ainda assim espumava de raiva só de lembrar como aquelas aves de rapina fantasiadas de pavão caíram sobre seu homem.

Camus, você é capaz de me perdoar?

Milo, não tenho o que te perdoar. Eu estraguei tudo.

Claro que não!!!!! Você só seria capaz de estragar alguma coisa se fosse embora, se não estivesse ao meu lado...

Você sabia que, apesar de preferir sua aparência normal, você ficou lindo assim?

Camus puxa Milo pela echarpe, beijando-o sensualmente. Desejara fazer isso desde que vira-o pronto, mas ficara com medo de estragar toda a produção. Sentia o gosto de Milo, misturado com a bebida e o sabor do batom. Era diferente, sensual, excitante. Os dedos longos deslizaram pelo rosto do amado, sentindo a textura da maquiagem. Milo puxa a camisa de Camus, rasgando os botões que ainda sobraram deixando as mãos passearem pelo tórax bem definido.

Peças de roupas começaram a voar, corpos se despiram entre beijos e juras de amor, palavras doces, palavras picantes, suspiros, gemidos... desejo, amor, paixão e sexo. Tão distintos e tão iguais ali naquele momento.

Rolaram por toda noite sobre o tapete fofinho, travando uma batalha de corpos onde não existiam perdedores, se amando como se fosse a primeira e a última vez.

O sol nasceu e os encontrou na novíssima banheira de hidromassagem instalada após serem obrigados a reformar o banheiro devido a obra do vizinho. Adormeceram abraçados na água tépida.

Ai... - Milo estica o corpo dolorido pela posição que adormecera. - Camus... - sacode-o levemente.

Estou ficando velho para essas coisas... parece que levei uma surra...

Bom, não levou por pouco... Levante-se. Vamos tomar um café. Creio que estamos precisando.

Não precisa falar duas vezes.

Levantaram-se, espreguiçando-se sem pressa. Milo preparou o café enquanto Camus preparava torradas com manteiga...

Milo, como vai ficar o seu contrato? Sua campanha? A pesquisa de campo foi desastrosa...

Neste ponto está completamente enganado amor meu, a pesquisa de campo foi perfeita. Já tenho tudo em mente...

------------------- X ----------------- X ------------------ X --------------------

SEIS MESES DEPOIS

Sr. Milo, os executivos da Rainbow Fun o aguardam em sua sala.

Obrigado D. Minu. Por favor providencie café para todos.

Sim senhor.

Milo entrou na sala de reuniões com um sorriso radiante. Recebera os balancetes do primeiro mês de funcionamento das novas filiais. O lançamento fora um sucesso total. Altos índices de faturamento, poucos prejuízos e desde a confusão da noite em que fora a matriz, mais nenhuma confusão de vulto fora registrada.

Senhor Milo, estamos muito satisfeitos com a linha publicitária adotada por esta agência. Os resultados têm se mostrado expressivos, inclusive órgãos governamentais elogiaram a nossa campanha que preza acima de tudo prazer, diversão e responsabilidade.

Muito obrigado por terem apoiado minhas idéias e investido nesta campanha. Eu sei que não foi uma abordagem ortodoxa, entretanto achei conveniente mostra que a Rainbow Fun se preocupa acima de tudo com seus clientes.

Foi uma abordagem perfeita. Ficamos realmente positivamente surpresos com os resultados alcançados. Esta reunião tem por propósito, além de elogiar merecidamente seu trabalho, renovar nosso contrato para mais uma temporada e também apresentar-lhe o sr. Shion, dono de uma rede de academias de artes marciais que ficou muito interessado em seu trabalho.

Finda a reunião, Milo mais uma vez voltou correndo para casa. Precisava ligar para Shiryu, mestre em artes marciais. Não entedia absolutamente nada disso...


End file.
